Dimitri the Battle Surgeon
Describe your champion! Lore Abilities Dimitri uses a unique secondary resource, Charge. Dimitri begins at 0 Charge and it caps at 100. Dimitri generates charge while tethered to an allied champion using Rejuvenation Bond and with his auto attacks while using Syringe Gun. His other abilities consume charge. All charge is lost on death, but otherwise doesn't deplete except when used. Unique Item= to upgrade his Hextech Capacitor, increasing its stats. Without upgrades, the item only grants the following toggled ability: |description2 = Switches Dimitri between Hyperdrive and Resurgence stance. This can only be done once before the Capacitor must be recharged at the Fountain. |leveling = Grants 1% attack speed growth, 20% attack speed, 20 ability power and +0.5 seconds on Last Stand. Grants 2% attack speed growth, 30% attack speed, 40 ability power and +1 second on Last Stand. Grants 3% attack speed growth, 40% attack speed, 60 ability power and +1.5 seconds on Last Stand. |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = * On ARAM, Ascension and other modes where the fountain is inactive or inaccessible, the Hextech Capacitor will only be recharged on spawn. * I'm inclined toward the option with a unique item since it allows Dimitri access to an additional Attack Speed + Ability Power item, as well as controlling his power curve. }} Dimitri supercharges his patient with one of the two effects, depending on his Hextech Capacitor's current setting. The effect lasts for / / / seconds. |leveling = Dimitri's patient gains 100% critical strike chance. Dimitri's patient becomes invulnerable. |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = * As with , Last Stand replaces Dimitri's Q, W and E spells when available. }} |-| HUD Button= Dimitri can toggle between two settings using a button beneath his innate's icon, Hyperdrive and Resurgence, which drains his Hextech Capacitor. Hextech Capacitor takes 90 seconds to recharge, or instantly by visiting the Fountain. |description2 = Upon obtaining 100 Charge, Dimitri gains the ability to cast Last Stand using any learned basic ability. |description3 = Dimitri supercharges his patient with one of the two effects, depending on his Hextech Capacitor's current setting. The effect lasts for seconds. |leveling = Dimitri's patient gains 100% critical strike chance. Dimitri's patient becomes invulnerable. |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = * As with , Last Stand replaces Dimitri's Q, W and E spells when available. * On ARAM, Ascension and other modes where the fountain is inactive or inaccessible, the Hextech Capacitor will only be instantly recharged on spawn. }} Dimitri is intended to be paired with an allied champion using his Medigun and consequently has a mediocre kit when alone. The following abilities make-up Dimitri's solo experience, which utilizes a stance system and have no rank-up incentives. Dimitri equips his Syringe Gun. While using this weapon, Dimitri benefits from 20% bonus attack speed and his attacks generate 5 Charge. |cost = No Cost |cooldown = 1.5 (Global) |targeting = No Target |affects = Self |notes = }} Dimitri stows his weapons. While , Dimitri will lose aggression from enemy structures if there is another target in range and regenerates with every 330 units of movement. |cost = No Cost |cooldown = 1.5 (Global) |targeting = No Target |affects = Self |notes = * Red Cross forces turrets to check for another target after each attack, granting Dimitri free roam under enemy structures unless he is the only target in range - even if he took the initial aggro. }} Dimitri equips his Bonesaw. While using this weapon, Dimitri deals 15 bonus magic damage on his attacks, which is doubled versus targets below . |cost = No Cost |cooldown = 1.5 (Global) |targeting = No Target |affects = Self |notes = }} Reduces the charge cost of Arcane Influx, Gift of the Goddess and Wave of Loathing with each rank. |description2 = Dimitri forms a Rejuvenation Bond with the target allied champion using his Medigun, making them his Patient and granting him access to an alternate set of abilities. The bond is broken if Dimitri and his Patient move more than 725 units apart. Dimitri while he has a Patient. |description3 = Dimitri restores of his patient's maximum health}} at a rate equal to his attack speed. If his patient is at full health, Dimitri will begin generating a shield at the same rate up to . The shield depletes over 5 seconds when Dimitri exits this stance or the bond is broken. |description4 = Dimitri generates 2.5 charge with each instance of healing or shield generation, modified by 1% for every 1% of his patient's missing health. Dimitri can spend the charge on his abilities, or save up 100 for Final Stand. Rejuvenation Bond is disabled while his other abilities are active. '' |leveling = 30 / 25 / 20 / 15 |cost = No Cost |cooldown = 1.5 (Global) |targeting = Allied Champions |affects = Allied Champion |notes = * This ability is available at level 1 and cannot be ranked. * Dimitri can change his patient by reactivating this ability with a new target. * Despite not having an explicit cooldown, the maximum cooldown of Dimitri's Medigun abilities is 19.2 seconds at 0.625 attack speed. Last Stand has an effective base cooldown of 64 seconds, which is increased whenever Dimitri uses one of his Medigun abilities. Increasing his attack speed }} Medigun Abilities '''Dimitri's' patient's next 3 attacks within the next 5 seconds benefit from 35% bonus attack speed and deal bonus magic damage. |leveling = 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 |cost = / / / |costtype = Charge |cooldown = 1.5 (Global) |targeting = No Target |affects = Patient |damagetype = |notes = }} Dimitri cleanses his patient of slowing effects and hastes them both for 5 seconds, which decays down to over the duration. |leveling = 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 % |cost = / / / |costtype = Charge |cooldown = 1.5 (Global) |targeting = No Target |affects = Patient |damagetype = |notes = }} |leveling = |cost = / / / |costtype = Charge |cooldown = 1.5 (Global) |targeting = No Target |affects = Patient |notes = }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history Gallery Category:Bandle City Category:Piltover